Monday Night Raw 275: August 24, 1998
The go-home show to WWF SummerSlam (1998). The rivalry between DX and The Nation reaches the boiling point. Jacqueline gets the upper hand on Sable, and more. Event recap Marc Mero vs. Kurrgan Here’s Sable to announce the next match. Sable dances with the Oddities pre match. Jacqueline isn't with Marc Mero. She’d be at Summerslam for a mixed tag though. Mero asks the Oddities to leave which they do willingly. Kurrgan overpowers him down and dances a bit. Mero goes for the knee until Kurrgan picks him up and hits what we would call a Punjabi Plunge. Jackie runs through the crowd and beats down Sable as Mero hits Kurrgan low for the DQ. The Rock & NOD confront Chyna Here’s Chyna who wants to call out Rock because of the beating HHH got from the Nation last week. Before she says anything Rock is here. The rest of the Nation comes out as well with a ladder. I think I remember this segment happening live. Rock gets on the bottom rung of the ladder and shows Chyna a shot of DX’s locker room with a forklift in front of it. Rock talks about going to Summerslam, climbing the People’s ladder rung by rung and taking his Intercontinental Title back. As for Chyna, he sees her looking at him with those bedroom eyes. She’s a very frustrated woman and Rock can’t blame her at all for that. The one conclusion is that Chyna needs to get some. About 2am tonight, Rock can be the man to give it to her. She lunges at him but Brown and Owen make her stop. Rock says she looks natural on her knees and leans down to kiss her but says he doesn’t kiss trash like you. Mark Henry however can do it but Shawn Michaels runs out with a chair to the head of Henry to save Chyna. Taka Michinoku vs. Val Venis Taka takes him down with a spinwheel kick but Val shrugs it off. Shawn is on commentary now but won’t tell us much his relationship with DX. Val powerbombs him and hits the Money Shot but HHH comes in with a chair shot to break it up. HHH is MAD and says at Summerslam, Rocky will be his bitch. X-Pac vs. Gangrel Pac comes back and hits the Bronco Buster but here’s Jarrett with a guitar shot for the DQ. After Chyna and Triple H gets X-Pac out of the ring, Edge runs in and beats down Gangrel. Match results * Singles match: Kurrgan (w/ Sable, Luna Vachon, & the Oddities) defeated Marc Mero via disqualification at 1:40 after suffering a low blow while Jacqueline attacked Sable from the crowd. * Singles match: Taka Michinoku (w/ The Yamaguchi's) fought Val Venis to a no contest Notes * Shian-Li Tsang's final appearance as Mrs. Yamaguchi. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Shian-Li Tsang Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Luna Vachon & The Oddities management Category:Sable & The Oddities friendship Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry